The Orphan
by A.M.D.Y.X
Summary: "She's an absolute monster!" The mortified voice answered back. "She needs her spirit broken. Needs her back bent. Needs to learn her place." Dorris Walker cut to the chase, hoping her sister would help her out. Lou did. The Warden was going to bend Em's back, one way or another.
1. You're it?

**Hey guys, decided to write a new story, hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review!**

"Lou?" The single syllable sounded from the object that the warden held in her hand, venomous fingernails curling around the phone.

"_What_?" The warden asked, her tone snappy with annoyance.

"You still running that delinquent facility?" The woman on the other end asked.

"Why do you care, _sister_?" the Warden barked back, the rays of the sun that escaped through her curtain burning away her patience as a cheap fan hummed loudly in the background.

"Would you mind taking in a teenager?" asked the quiet voice from the other end.

"What do you think I run here, a free hotel? Don't ask me for favors like that." The warden hung up the phone.

It rang again.

"_What_?"

"I'll pay you if you take her in."

Lou Walker sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Why do you even want me to take her in?"

"She's an absolute monster!" The mortified voice answered back. "She needs her spirits broken. Needs her back bent. Needs to learn her place." Dorris Walker cut to the chase, hoping her sister would help her out.

Lou hung up the phone again.

It rung again the next day. And the day after that. And so on and so forth, until finally the warden gave up. "Fine, fine!" She yelled into the defenseless object that she held in her hand. "What is her name?"

A shout of triumph could be heard from the other side and Dorris spoke into the phone once again, "Emberlyn Carter."

"I'll bend her back alright."

* * *

Em lay on her back, on the plastic bus seats that stuck out at horribly uncomfortable angles which resulted in Ember shifting around constantly. Her black wayfarers often slid off her nose because of the unattractive sweat which caused her to clumsily drag them back to place. Her messy hair spread out all over the bus seat. Random streaks of orange and gold zigzag through her head of bistre brown hair. Her eyes, rimmed with kohl, drooped sleepily. She hummed a tune, out of beat and rhythm, but she could not care less.

_"Hello, you spoiled little brat, I got some news for you," said the fat old lady, her ugly face filled with wrinkles of old age. Her orange hair was laced with grey and tied up into a tight bun._

_"What on earth, _Grandmother_, could be important enough for you to come tell me, voluntarily that is?" Em replied mockingly. _

_"My sister, Lou Walker, has agreed to take you in."_

_"She as old as you?" Carter asked rudely, uninterested._

_The old lady huffed, "pack your bags, you little ungrateful street rat, you're leaving in the morning." She left right after she said that, complaining on her way out. Em grinned._

Ember Carter had lived at a shabby orphanage for three years. Her family members have been dead for five. Dorris Walker, the owner of a cheap orphanage, was a cranky old lady who dreaded Ember's existence.

Em tied her hair up into a loose, messy pony tail, having to un-attach the sweaty ringlets of hair that stuck onto the back of her neck with her fingers.

Finally, the bus moaned to a stop, the aged engine making a dying sound. The mud stained bus door was kicked open by the driver, and Ember was pushed off gracefully. She stumbled a little, then regained her posture, head held high and thin dark lips drawn into an arrogant smirk.

_"Welcome to Camp Green Lake, girlie,"_ the guard murmured, voice laced with rude mockery. The horizon was vague and hazy from the wavering heat, the sun burning the sandy desert surface. Orange figures dragged shovels back to the sad excuse of a camp where grey tents stood, tattered with defeat.

"Fresh meat," yelled a muddy camper. Like dominos, it was a chain reaction.

"It's a girl!"

"New camper!"

"What?"

"Woah!" Then the cat calls started. Ember was nudged forward by the impatient guard, pushed into an air conned room. The walls were a peeling yellow, scratched and smudged. A naked bulb hang from the ceiling, and swung slightly in feeble breeze made by a small fan.

"_Emberlyn Carter_," a chubby, short man who looked like a retarded cowboy said with an arrogant accent that held authority.

"_Yes?_" Em asked, mimicking his voice.

Mr. Sir huffed, then introduced himself. "I am Mr. Sir," Ember's lips were stretched downwards to prevent herself from grinning. "You think my name's funny?" Em shook her head slightly, not at all intimidated. Mr. Sir's face pinked in the cheeks, but he decided to let this one slide. Just then, the door was opened by a short man, with a nose that resembled Squidward's. Ember smirked slightly as he reached forward to shake her hand.

"Good morning, Ms. Carter! I am Mr. Pendanski!" The happy man introduced with a goofy voice that sounded too bubbly to have came out of a grown man's mouth. Behind Mr. Pendanski, was a frizzy red haired woman. _Lou Walker,_ Ember stated to herself, recognizing the woman immediately. The woman had a pale freckled face that was pinched into a frown of disappointment.

"You're it?" She spat.

"_Gee_, did you expect something else?" Ember replied sarcastically, a grin on her face as she pulled a ringlet of brown hair behind her ear.

"That's an understatement," was the older female's snappy reply.

"Sorry to disappoint," Ember replied, not at all sorry, "Emberlyn Carter at your service, we're going to have fun together," the orphan introduced, holding her hand out, knowing it was not going to be shook. The Warden stared at it with distaste and Em pulled it back in, not the least bit offended.

The red haired woman scoffed, then turned to leave, but before she walked out the door she called over her shoulder, to Mr. Pendanski. "Put her in D-Tent, won't you?"


	2. Kitchen Duty

**Sorry sorry s****orry sorry**** sorry s****orry sorry**** sorry s****orry sorry**** sorry s****orry sorry**** sorry s****orry sorry**** sorry s****orry sorry**** sorry s****orry sorry**** sorry s****orry sorry**** sorry s****orry sorry**** sorry s****orry sorry**** sorry s****orry sorry**** sorry s****orry sorry************ sorry s****orry sorry**** sorry s****orry sorry**** sorry s****orry sorry**** sorry s****orry sorry**** sorry s****orry sorry**** sorry s****orry sorry**** sorry s****orry sorry**** sorry************ sorry s****orry sorry**** sorry s****orry sorry**** sorry s****orry sorry**** sorry s****orry sorry**** sorry s****orry sorry**** sorry s****orry sorry**** sorry s****orry sorry**** sorry**! So sorry for the uber late update!

**I want to thank Miz Kaitlyn, McKenna Troy Evens and daafuqqqq for reviewing, so thanks guys! Please review, it's the only I'll know people actually like this story, thanks. XD**

"Boys? Are you decent?" Mr. Pendanski called out, then turned to Emberlyn, "D stands for Diligence," he whispered in an exited tone, eyes gleaming, as if it was a little secret.

Ember looked at the faded white 'D' on the tent flap, held her hand to her heart and gasped, "_really_?" she asked, copying the counselor's tone, then she frowned, "can we go in now?" she questioned, this time using her usual uninterested tone.

Mr. Pendanski lifted the tattered, defeated tent flap, revealing a few mud smudged boys in orange jail uniforms, though some were clinging loosely to the delinquents' hips. It was slightly darker inside, making their dirtied faces even harder to see. Mr. Pendanski strode forwards, head held high with whatever authority he thought he had.

"Boys, this is your new tent member! Say hello to _Emberlyn Carter_," the counselor exclaimed with a cherry grin that was starting to get on Ember's nerves. The boys' faces looked like a Garfield cartoon you'd find in the newspaper. All together, the brown, black, white, but overall muddy faces started with the blank stare of boredom, then went to shock, then disbelief, then amusement. Em arched an eyebrow as their lips curled into grins and smirks. "Say hi," Mr. Pendanski urged again.

"Hey."

"Yo."

"Sup?"

Emberlyn stayed where she stood, hands loosely clinging to the belt loops on her shorts. Her eyebrow was still raised, indicating exactly what she thought about their uniformed greetings. Mr. Pendanski grinned with delight and started to introduce the delinquents.

"This is Rex," he said first, pointing to a short african american with smudged glasses that looked fogged up with all the dry mud smears. "Theodore," he said, and Emberlyn mumbled that she thought it was a horrible name which caused 'Theodore', a big african-american, to grin with amusement. "Jose and Ricky," a hispanic dude with a warm grin and a tall, pale, wild haired boy who only stared at Em, his electric blue eyes filled with alarm. "Zero," a little dark skinned boy. Emberlyn decided to not comment on his rather unusual name. "Alan," a tanned boy with dark brown eyes and hair hidden under his cap/towel head accessory thingy. He smirked.

"Nice hat," Ember commented sourly, in no mood for his cockiness. Alan's smirk faded away.

Mr. Pendanski was still in his cheery little bubble and grinned when he remembered something. "Theodore, you can be Emberlyn Carter's buddy! Yeah, show her around camp and stuff, okay? I'm counting on you!" With that, he left. Emberlyn let out a tensed exhale, her hands clenched into fists.

Rex stepped forward, with an air of authority that clearly labeled him the leader. "Hey, Doll," he greeted, sliding slickly into place beside her, and doing that chuckle thing nervous guys on TV did when they were about to say a pickup line. "I'm X-ray," he re-introduced himself, grinning. "That's Armpit," Theodore grinned as well. "Magnit and ZigZag, Zero, and that's Squid."

"Uh huh," Emberlyn murmured, eyebrows both raised. "Don't call me Doll."

* * *

X-ray did his chuckle/laugh again and reached over to grab her bread, "since you didn' dig today, why don' cha give your bread to somebody who did?" Emberlyn waited for him to take the bread, and then flicked a soggy, tasteless cauliflower at him, catapulting the slimy vegetable across the table with her spoon.

"You can have my cauliflowers, too," Ember told him when it smacked onto X-ray's forehead and bounced into his tray, grinning along with the other D-tent members who were snickering at their leader's embarrassment after they got over the shock. X-ray used the back of his hand to wipe the goo of his face. He glared. Well, one would not really be able to tell that the African American boy was glaring because his awful Harry Potter glasses blocked everyone from seeing his eyes. But the way the juvenile delinquent's eyebrows were pushed together and the corner of his lips were dragged down was proof enough that the boy was a bit angry.

Then he smiled.

Emberlyn couldn't tell if it was a sarcastic smile that promised revenge or a good-natured grin that found the vegetable assault funny. She still thinking about when suddenly something was flung at her nose. Emmy gasped, her eyes closed, and only reopened again when she exhaled slowly. Their table was silent. Then the boys roared with laughter. Emberlyn smiled too, unable to keep the playful grin off her face. She looked down at her tray. X-ray had thrown his, well, formerly her, half bitten bread at her.

_Ew_.

She picked it up and flung it at X-ray, using all her power. Except, since she used all her power, she was not concentrating very much on her aim. Which was not a very good thing because the bread collided with Squid's nose two milliseconds later. Her face blanked. Her smile vanished and her posture stiffened as she waited for Squid to react. However, she was not able to keep the amusement from shining in her chocolate brown eyes. X-ray and Magnet were slapping their knees, laughing their heads off. ZigZag grinned like a lunatic, vibrating with silent laughter. Zero smiling. Armpit, patted Emberlyn's back, finding her lame aim hilarious as well.

Squid grabbed a handful of his barely edible glob and flung it at Ember. "No!" Ember managed to yelp out, her hands up and attempting to block the bomb of green slime from exploding in her face. That did not work out so well. The impact caused Squid's dinner to splatter all over her face, Armpit's, and Magnet's, who were unfortunately sitting on either side of her. Emberlyn choked on disbelief. The boys were shrieking with laughter, and some of the other campers from the other tents were hooting, grinning like jack' o' lanturns on Halloween. The slime leaked through her fingers and was tumbling down her arms and into the sleeves of her new uniform. She laughed humorlessly. Then flipped her whole tray across the table, having it's contents splatter all over the two boys. Like a monkey fight at the local zoo, those who were paying attention to the food fight howled with laughter.

"_Hey_!" Mr. Sir yelled, marching over, his stout legs working fast as his feet stomped their way across the cafeteria. "You!" Squid. "And _YOU_!" Emberlyn. "KITCHEN DUTY! FOR A _WEEK_!" The cowboy screeched at the top of his lungs, the fat on his chubby, red face jiggling as he hollered.

**I know, food fight, not very original... But I ran out of ideas and I really wanted to update.**

**Also, I don't really have a storyline, if you guys have any ideas or suggestions, please tell me!**

**Cheers,**

**Tricksk8er**


End file.
